Talvez
by MellanieWhite
Summary: All started with a nightmare, but can be more.
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava em frente ao que se pode chamar de pesadelo, ela estava com seu cajado em uma das mãos com o cristal que nos fazia flutuar. Eu podia reconhece-lo perfeitamente, tudo ali me parecia familiar, como se eu já tivesse estado lá antes em uma situação diferente. Mas eram apenas lembranças.. Agora era real, como o que estava olhando pra mim com diversão nos olhos. Ela parecia satisfeita com a vingança, como se sua vida dependesse de destruir a minha. Mesmo ela sendo daquele jeito, eu podia não só ver, mas sentir a dor nos seus olhos. A dor de uma perda, um trauma que alimentava o seu ódio.

A paisagem vermelha a minha volta me causava arrepios, e mesmo estando cercada pela frota cicloniana, eu me sentia sozinha.

"Então, Piper. O que acha disso? Sua vida acabou. Você perdeu!"

Eu não conseguia sequer me mexer, e todo o meu corpo estava gritando de dor. Eu estava aguentando firme quanto a dor, mas as palavras dela me machucam muito mais do que a dor física. Eu lutava para não acreditar. Havia um jeito de escapar, sempre há. Só tenho que descobrir como..Mas foi aí que minhas esperanças morreram. Cyclonis me mostrou um cristal, não um cristal qualquer, O cristal. Reconheci imediatamente e logo entendi o que ela pretendia fazer com ele. E logo todo o meu esforço se transformou em lágrimas. O cristal.. eu sentia como se uma parte de mim nunca o tivesse visto, e a outra, como se sempre soubesse o que era.

"Suponho que saiba o que isso significa. E você sabe que eu não tenho medo de usa-lo. Espero que esteja pronta para o que vem a seguir." Seu sorriso apenas cresceu. Sua voz permanecia indiferente, mas os seus olhos guerreavam entre ódio, medo e dor contra felicidade e vitória.

Ela ergueu a mão mais próxima ao meu rosto, o cristal roxo flutuava sobre a sua mão brilhando intensamente. Machucava ainda mais os meus olhos, mas não era hora para a dor. Ela estava usando dois cristais contra mim, o que nos mantinha no ar e o que me mantinha imóvel e me machucava. O que com certeza não era nada perto do que ela estava prestes a fazer com o seu "novo brinquedinho". O cristal por um lado parecia pequeno e inofensivo, mas eu conhecia o seu poder. Embora pequeno ele era eficiente.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e as boas imagens continuavam. Momentos maravilhosos que eu tive com a minha família antes deles desaparecerem, poucos e curtos momentos da minha infância quase apagados da minha cabeça. E é claro, com a minha nova família, os Storm Hawks. Essa com certeza foi a maior alegria da minha vida. Seria uma honra morrer agora, sendo um membro do esquadrão, mas o que Cyclonis planejava para mim não era algo tão fácil quanto a morte. Mesmo sabendo que se eu morresse agora eu jamais veria eles novamente, morrer seria muito melhor do que fazer o que eu terei que fazer.

Eu apertei os olhos e a melhor das imagens que eu tenho na minha memória apareceu pra mim. Meu comandante. Melhor dizendo, meu amigo, sorrindo para mim. E toda a dor da paralisia que eu sentia desapareceu junto com o brilho ofuscante do cristal que parecia atravessar as minhas pálpebras.

E quando eu pensava que não tinha mais volta, eu acordei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

A escuridão cercava meus olhos agora, e a sensação do sonho estava tomando conta de mim. Era um grande alívio e ao mesmo tempo era doloroso. Tudo o que aconteceu era tão real...

E as possibilidades de acontecer eram grandes. No momento em que acordei a sensação que eu tinha a respeito do cristal sumiu completamente, agora, eu não fazia idéia do que ele era. Tenho certeza de que no sonho o reconhecia, mas assim que acordei, todo o conhecimento que eu tinha sobre ele desapareceu.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Apesar da escuridão eu podia entender a direção dos ponteiros. Já ia amanhecer, e tenho certeza de que depois do que aconteceu eu não irei conseguir dormir.

Eu me levantei da cama, peguei minhas roupas e fui em direção ao corredor. _Um banho quente agora cairia bem. _Pensei.

O corredor estava em quase completa escuridão. A iluminação durante a noite agora era mais fraca. Stork havia modificado isso para que a condor gastasse menos energia.

Ouvi um barulho atrais de mim, ao mesmo tempo congelei. Não era suposto que alguém da equipe estivesse acordado a essa hora.

"Piper?" Uma voz familiar me chamou.

"Olá, Aerrow." Disse me virando para vê-lo

.

"O que faz acordada a assa hora?"

"Eu devo perguntar o mesmo?" Dei-lhe um sorriso fraco.

"Verdade." Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Pesadelos." Disse com desânimo.

"Ah, entendo. Parece que combinamos." Disse examinando o fato de ele ter um pesadelo também.

"Você também?"

"Sim." Disse um pouco desanimada por ter que falar sobre isso.

Ele foi comigo até a ponte. Eu sabia que ele queria me perguntar sobre isso, mas eu pedi que me deixasse ir tomar meu banho primeiro. Ele parecia um tanto desconfortável por eu estar de pijama.

Depois de estar mais apresentável eu fui procurá-lo. Ele não estava mais na ponte. Provavelmente está na cozinha.

Eu não pretendia falar com ninguém sobre isso, e, é claro, não vou contar tudo. Mas da maneira como ele me olhou, parecia que ele estava realmente interessado sobre isso. Não sei ao certo se ele quer saber se eu estou bem ou se está interessado apenas no sonho.

Depois de uma sensação de quase morte, eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele. Tenho certeza de que será compreensivo, mas não quero mostrar fraqueza na frente dele.

Ele realmente estava na cozinha. Com um prato de comida na sua frente e um do seu lado. Ele olhou para mim convidando-me a sentar.

"Obrigada." Murmurei.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

Comemos em total silêncio. Cada um preso em seus pensamentos. Eu estava tentando escolher que palavras usar. Acredito que ele esteja fazendo o mesmo. Quando acabamos ele ficou me vendo lavar a louça. Me ofereceu ajuda, mas eu disse que ele já tinha preparado um ótimo café. Ele riu com a palavra "ótimo".

Eu me sentei ao lado dele novamente. De cabeça baixa. Ainda tentando escolher as palavras certas. Mas elas simplesmente não existiam. Ele sabia que era difícil falar, então esperou pacientemente.

"Cyclonis..." Comecei devagar. "Ela...Havia ganhado." Pensei em como resumir tudo para ele, mas só de lembrar daquilo me fez perder o controle sobre mim. "Ela estava me machucando muito, e havia feito alguma coisa com vocês." A essa altura lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos. "Não podia fazer nada. Eu nem sequer podia me mexer. Ela estava dizendo que a minha vida acabou..."

Levei minhas mãos ao rosto e comecei a soluçar. Senti os braços do Aerrow ao me redor e enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito o abraçando de volta. Eu realmente não queria chorar na frente dele.

"Está tudo bem, Piper. Eu estou aqui. Foi só um sonho." Ele disse acariciando levemente a minha cabeça.

Aerrow nunca havia me tratado daquela maneira. Ele raramente me toca e dessa vez ele estava fazendo isso sem medo. Quase aproveitando. Claro que eu nunca havia chorado daquele jeito na frente dele. Acredito que na frente de ninguém. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão confortável. Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado.

"Piper, não se preocupe." Ele disse brincando com os meus cabelos. "Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça." Quando ele disse isso, eu me senti tão segura. Parecia que não precisava ter medo de mais nada.

A essa altura já era dia e os outros iriam acordar logo. Afastei-me devagar. Ele limpou as lágrimas no meu rosto.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei.

Ele sorriu novamente.

"Olá." A voz de Stork veio da porta. Ele nos deu um olhar insinuante. "Devo voltar depois?"

"Não Stork, está tudo bem." Respondi percebendo o quanto estava perto de Aerrow.

Caminhamos em silêncio para a ponte. A vista do o sol nascendo estava incrível. A luz vinha diretamente nos meus olhos, mas não forte o suficiente para machucá-los. _Perfeito._ Pensei.

Logo a Condor estava em seu clima normal. Todos reunidos na ponte, cada um fazendo suas coisas. Eu estava na varanda, ainda não tinha esquecido meu pesadelo. Aerrow fez eu me sentir bem melhor, é claro, mas não foi permanente. Pouco tempo depois de ter me afastado dele a sensação voltou a dominar a minha mente.

Logo me lembrei de um detalhe importante. Aerrow havia dito que teve um pesadelo também. Nem me preocupei em perguntar se ele estava bem. Senti raiva de mim mesma por isso. Ele foi tão carinhoso comigo e eu nem me importei com ele.

Se eu for para o meu quarto ele provavelmente vai vir me ver, como sempre faz quando estou muito calada. Sorri com esse pensamento. Ele sempre foi tão carinhoso, e eu nunca havia notado isso.

E pouco depois de ir para o meu quarto ele apareceu. Ele parecia abatido também.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou vindo em minha direção.

"Sim" Menti. Em parte era verdade, eu estava bem melhor agora que ele estava comigo, eu realmente não entendo por que. Eu o convidei a sentar.

"Você não parece bem." Deu-me um olhar de advertência por eu estar mentindo para ele.

"E você sempre sabe quando eu não estou bem." Sorri para ele.

"Isso é verdade." Ele sorriu enquanto se sentava ao meu lado na cama.

"Mas você também não me parece bem." Comentei. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. "Eu te contei." Lembrei-o.

"Eu sei." Ele olhou nos meus olhos agora. "Só queria te poupar de ouvir isso."

"Quero te ajudar tanto quanto você quer me ajudar." Me aproximei dele. "E eu me senti muito melhor quando falei com você."

Ele olhou para o chão. Sua expressão estava ficando rígida. Parecia que se lembrar disso o machucava também. Mas ele sabia que ele ia acabar me contando uma hora. Ele virou para mim e me puxou para um abraço forte. Eu fiquei assustada, mas o abracei de volta.

Não nos mechemos por um bom tempo, só podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração pesada no meu pescoço.

"Me perdoe, Piper. Me perdoe, por favor?" Sussurrou, quase implorando.

"Pelo que, Aerrow? O que há de errado?"

"Eu não fiz nada... Não pude fazer nada. Fiquei parado, vendo ela te machucar..."

Fiquei alarmada com isso. Ele parecia tão abatido quanto eu hoje cedo.

"Eu sei que não é justo você ter me contado..e eu não falar nada. Mas, eu não estou forte ainda. Você pode esperar um pouco? Até parecer menos real?"

Ele realmente estava mal. E tem agido dessa forma desde cedo. Acho que o que ele viu é bem pior do que eu imaginava.

"Você sonhou com Cyclonis também?"

"Sim" Respondeu.

Ele permanecia me apertando contra ele. Eu não gostei nem um pouco de saber que a Cyclonis está nos assombrando dessa maneira.

"Parece que ela está conseguindo nos perturbar." Disse brincando. "Ela é tão fissurada em nos encher a paciência que nem nos deixa dormir em paz."

Ele riu comigo.

Ele se afastou devagar e me olhou nos olhos com intensidade. "Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça." Repetiu as palavras que me confortaram de manhã. Parecia que funcionava pra ele também.

"Nem a você?" Pedi.

"Você não deve se preocupar comigo, Piper"

"Por favor." Eu precisava ouvir isso dele. "Por favor, só me diga."

Ele acariciou o meu rosto.

"Eu prometo que vamos ficar bem." Ele disse com toda sinceridade.

Eu realmente me senti melhor com isso.

"Eu nunca poderia te perder. Nunca. Eu não suportaria." Disse ele olhando para as suas mãos.

Eu não sabia que era tão importante assim para ele. Poderia ser apenas efeito do pesadelo. Mas foi tão sincero com essas palavras.

Eu me aproximei dele e peguei uma das suas mãos. Era um pouco estranho. Nunca fizemos esse tipo de coisa antes, e agora várias vezes no mesmo dia. Eu posso muito bem me acostumar com isso. Sorri com a idéia.

**Mel: Olá, sou nova nisso e espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Se você puder comentar eu ficaria muito grata. Eu realmente gostaria de saber se tem alguém lendo isso. Eu aceito comentários anônimos, caso não tenha uma conta.**

**Beijos da Mel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Três dias se passaram. E eu tenho tido o mesmo sonho toda noite. As coisas estão ficando estranhas, já que Aerrow me contou o mesmo. Eu não deixei ele saber que eu estava na mesma situação. Ele já estava suficientemente preocupado com isso. É claro, procurei sabedoria nos livros, mas não encontrei nada. Nenhum cristal que podia causar pesadelos, nem nada parecido com o cristal do meu sonho. Aerrow ainda não me contou o que sonhou, mas sempre que eu tento falar sobre isso ele fala alguma coisa sobre não ter me protegido, e sempre faz a mesma promessa. _Não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer._ O que ,é claro, me leva a conclusão de que seu pesadelo tem a ver comigo.

Esses sonhos não estão me deixando dormir direito. Cada noite eu durmo mais tarde e acordo mais cedo. Tenho tido medo de dormir, e Aerrow também. Eu tenho ficado no meu quarto, mesmo depois de acordar, para que o Aerrow não se preocupe ainda mais comigo. Nunca estivemos tão unidos quanto agora. Eu realmente gostava de estar nos braços dele sempre que ele precisasse de mim e vice versa.

Toda noite antes de dormir, ele me dava um "boa noite" triste e cansado, sabendo que estava prestes a voltar para o mesmo sonho que o assombra. E eu também.

Tudo estava prestes a se repetir. Por mais que eu segurasse o meu sono, meu cansaço me vencia. E tudo aconteceu novamente. Só que dessa vez foi pior. A dor foi maior. A sensação foi tão forte e pesada que eu sentia o meu sangue bombear veneno pelo meu corpo. Foi absurdamente doloroso, em vários sentidos. O que mais me machucava não era a dor física. Desde o começo não era.

Dessa vez foi demais para mim. Eu acordei chorando. Desesperadamente. Não conseguia parar. Isso nunca aconteceu, eu nem achava possível sentir tanta dor. Era tão exagerado, deixava de ser real. Dormir se tornou uma tortura insuportável. E a única pessoa que poderia me entender e me ajudar está passando pelas mesmas coisas. Era tão estranho tudo isso. Voltarmos toda noite para o mesmo pesadelo ao mesmo tempo. E como Aerrow não me conta como é o dele, eu não posso associar eles.

Eu continuava soluçando na escuridão. Não conseguia me controlar, dessa vez foi demais para eu aguentar em silêncio.

Poucos segundos depois Aerrow apareceu correndo em minha direção. Os outros foram chegando depois. O que é estranho, já que o quarto do Aerrow é um dos mais afastados do meu.

Eu estava chorando tanto que mal conseguia respirar.

Aerrow logo sentou-se na minha cama e me abraçou com força.

"Está tudo bem, calma." Disse ele me balançando como se estivesse tentando acalmar um bebê. "Já passou. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem."

Eu estava agarrada a ele. Meus soluços estavam abafados em sua camisa. Mas estavam finalmente diminuindo.

Eu podia ouvir os outros cochichando na porta. Estavam preocupados, mas não queriam nos interromper.

"Ela está bem?" Um deles perguntou. Não prestei atenção em quem era.

"Ela vai ficar bem. Não se preocupem." Respondeu. "Vai ficar tudo bem". Sussurrou para mim.

Aerrow deve ter feito algum sinal para os outros voltarem para os seus quartos, porque saíram juntos.

E logo estávamos sozinhos. Eu havia parado de chorar, só estava dando uns suspiros pesados.

"Aconteceu denovo?" Ele perguntou suavizando o seu aperto para que eu pudesse me afastar e responder.

"Aerrow, nunca parou de acontecer." Falei a verdade. "Me desculpe por não ter te contado antes, mas é que você já estava tão preocupado."

"Piper..." Eu sabia que ele não sabia mais o que falar. Não havia mais o que dizer. Não havia como dar um jeito nessa situação. E não sabíamos como isso iria acabar.

"Dessa vez...Dessa vez foi muito pior." Eu estava voltando a chorar. Ma ele segurou o meu rosto e encostou sua testa na minha.

"Não está sozinha, Piper. Não se esqueça disso. Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado." E mais uma vez me surpreendendo, ele chocou seus lábios contra os meus.

Meus olhos cederam e logo nossos lábios estavam se movendo em sintonia. Meus braços agora pareciam possuir vida própria, minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu pescoço e podia sentir seus braços passeando pelas minhas costas. Ele ma puxava para mais perto dele, para aprofundar o beijo. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos. Nos separamos para poder recuperar o ar. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas. Nossos corações acelerados.

Eu fiquei completamente sem palavras.

"Me desculpe." Ele disse castigando a si mesmo mentalmente. "Me desculpe, Piper. Eu me aproveitei de você."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, eu me aproximei dele e o beijei novamente. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso no começo, mas logo me beijou de volta.

Novamente nos separamos para respirar. Mas ele manteve as mãos na minha cintura.

"Aerrow, não vai." Eu pedi. "Fique aqui comigo hoje? Por favor, não quero sonhar com tudo denovo..."

Ele sorriu e arrumou o meu cabelo. "Como você quiser."

Ele se deitou ao meu lado. Estávamos nos abraçando, eu me sentia bem assim e acredito que ele também.

Tudo foi maravilhoso. Eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida. Pela primeira vez nesses dias eu não tive aquele pesadelo horrível. Minha cama nunca foi tão confortável. E eu acho que nunca havia dormido até tão tarde antes.

Eu acordei com a luz do sol, pouco bloqueada pela cortina, no meu rosto. A primeira coisa que vi foi um par de olhos verdes. Aerrow estava sorrindo para mim.

"Bom dia." Ele disse carinhosamente. "Dormiu bem?"

"Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sim." Falei com um sorriso largo. "E você? Conseguiu dormir?"

"Sim, e muito bem. Acho que nunca dormi tão bem antes."

Eu realmente fiquei feliz em ouvir isso.

Depois fui reparar que eu acordei na mesma posição em que dormi. Meus braços ainda estavam em volta dele. _Eu realmente estava cansada. _Pensei. Geralmente eu me mexia muito durante a noite.

"Parece que encontramos um jeito de bloquear esses sonhos." Comentou.

"Espero que sim."

"Eu gosto da idéia..." Disse ele com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto.

"Aerrow, você é um pervertido!." Nós dois rimos. "Eu tenho que levantar. Já é tarde."

"Sim senhora." Disse ele me ajudando a me mover, já que os meus braços estavam um pouco dormentes.

Então eu me lembrei de um detalhe. "Aerrow, os outros! Não fiz o café da manhã! Junko vai matá-los!"

Por mais que eu estivesse falando sério, Aerrow começou a rir. "Eles sobrevivem. Tenho certeza de que estão bem."

Eu sorri enquanto juntava minhas roupas.

"Bem, tivemos uma boa noite, então vamos aproveitar o dia." Disse ele me dando um beijo na bochecha. "Vou no meu quarto. Te encontro na ponte." E saiu para o corredor.


End file.
